


Why Do You Love Him

by Silver Raven Goddess (SilverGoddess19)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom! Draco, F/M, M/M, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGoddess19/pseuds/Silver%20Raven%20Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8th year fic. Harry and Draco have been sleeping together for the last six months. This is what happens when people find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry,is that Malfoy?

Author's note. This is the very first fanfic I wrote. Hope you like it. I have more story's on ptkwriters as Liz Bow and on Wattpad as lizzyvamp18. Come and friend me. I'm also on Fanfiction.com as Wiccamoon  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Hey people, Goddess here. Just wanted to say that there will be a bit of Ron bashing.  
I like Ron but sometimes he needs a good bashing to keep him in line,just ask Hermione.  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE!  
Sorry for the all caps, but I don't want to piss people off.  
Oh and it's drarry  
\------------------------------------------------  
The start of term feast was about to begin,and a teenaged boy was starting to get worried.  
His boyfriend was late.   
Draco Malfoy was not a fan of late. 

Just as he was about to go into the great hall by himself, a raven haired boy came running up beside him. "Hey dray,sorry I'm so late. I ran into a problem." The dark haired boy whispered  
"What was the problem?" Draco asked.  
"Fred and Gorge flooded the dungeons and I was helping Severus clean up." The boy answered. 

As they walked into the great hall they heard someone yelling.

"Harry what are you doing with Malfoy ?" The dark haired boy, Harry,looked up and saw a redheaded boy walking their way. 

"Ron stop yelling,and I'll tell you." Harry snapped.   
"Hi Harry." Said a bushy haired girl.   
"Hi Hermione,how was your summer?" Harry asked   
"It was great, Harry thanks for asking, and how was your's?" Hermione asked  
"Mine was good to, and how was your summer Ron?"  
"It was ok, the twins kept pranking my." The redhead, Ron answered.  
"So why are you with Malfoy?"   
"Because he is my boyfriend, Weasel." Draco snapped. "Draco,behave." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.   
"Harry, is he for real?" Ron asked.  
"Yes he is, Ron. Now can we sit down, the feast is going to start soon."  
\------------------------------------------------  
A/N  
So that's the end of chapter 1.  
What did you think?  
Let me know and I'll put the next chapter up soon.  
Till next time  
Goddess


	2. Where is Potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professors Snape and McGonagal at the welcome feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to:SSDSnape and keikey for commenting. It's nice to know people enjoy my work.

Hey peeps, Goddess back agin with the next chapter.   
After this chapter we will be getting into the slash,maybe, unless I change my mind.   
But I probably won't.

And because I forgot in the first chapter  
I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction about it  
\---------------------------------------------  
As Harry and Co were talking....

Professor McGonagall was looking for them so they could start the feast.   
" Oh were could they be, I've looked every were I could think of. Professor Snape have you seen them?"   
She asked the sour looking man on her right. 

"No Minerva I have not and I do wish you would stop asking me. Potter will get here win he wishes to and not a second before, you know that. He has proven time and time agin that he will only do things his way." Professor Snape drawled.

"Why Severus I do believe that is the most you have ever spoken at an opening feast. Are you feeling well."   
Professor McGonagall asked with a small smile.  
"Yes Minerva, I feel fine. Do you, by chance see Draco?" Professor Snape asked. 

"No Severus, I have not. So that's three of my lions and one of your snakes, missing. It's not like Mr Malfoy to be late,I do hope nothing has happened." 

 

Just then the doors to the great hall opened, to reveal the four missing students. They were talking and laughing,well the front two were. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter were walking in front of the other two thirds of the golden trio. 

"Now what are they up to?"Professor McGonagall wondered as the two in front stopped in the middle of the hall.

Harry looked at Draco and said   
"Gryffindor or Slytherin?"  
"I think Gryffindor,that table looks less likely to get us killed."   
\---------------------------------------------  
Ok hope you liked it.If so you know the drill,leave a comment   
If you have a question,leave a comment   
If you have suggestions leave a comment  
Just leave a comment  
Thanks,   
Goddess


	3. No more robes

Hey, so this is the chapter that you have been waiting for.  
Time to make with the slash.  
Have fun  
\------------------------------------------------  
As Harry and Draco walked to the Gryfindor table the hole hall gets quite. 

"Harry is this bunch this quite all the time?" Draco asked "No Dray they are not, what is wrong with you lot. You have seen Draco before." Harry growled at the table. 

"Yes we have but most of the time you two are yelling." Seamus Finnigan said from the other side.  
"Well sorry for you to lose such a big source of entertainment but there will not be much yelling going on from now on." Harry answered 

"Why not Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked "because he is my boyfriend, as I told the weasel earlier." Draco said as he sat down in the empty spot next to Harry. All of a sudden Harry's eyes flashed.

"Draco what did I tell you about calling Ron that?" Harry asked in a false calm voice. "Um, don't ?" Draco answered, his voice a pitch higher than before. "And so what do you think you should do?" Harry continues "Sorry Weasley." Draco mumbled. 

"Shhh, the sorting is starting." Hermione whispers across the table 

"Ronald, must you stuff your food in your mouth like that" Hermione grumbled " was thu maer Mione" Ron said thru a mouth full of food. "What was that Ron?" Harry asked " I said what's the matter Hermione?" Ron answered after he swallowed "how do you not get sick?" Hermione asked "Years and years of practice." Ron replied 

"Alright now all students up to bed now." Professor Dumbledore said from the head table. "All 8th years please stay behind." 

"Now, what dose he want?" Harry wondered. "Nothing good for us,that's what." Draco replied. Soon a knot of students were standing in front of the head table. 

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Harry asked from the front of the group. "The 8th years have their own tower, also they will not need to wear the school uniform." Dumbledore said 

"So does that mean we can wear muggle clothes?" Hermione asked "Yes Miss Granger it does." "Yes, no more robes." Harry shouted. "Now Professor Snape, if you will please take these students to their dorm." Dumbledore asked, looking at Professor Snape 

"Yes yes come along." And he swooped out of the hall.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Yes,Snape swooped. Like a bat. 

Ok, so no slash just yet,looks like it will be in the next chapter.  
Now go and hit the comment button and tell me what you think.  
First person to comment gets a shout out and an e-cookie  
Thanks,  
Goddess


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter four,and it dose have slash. Lots and lots of slash

\---------------------------------------------

As Snape led them up to their new dorm, Harry, Ron and Hermione fell to the back of the group. "Harry, are you really with Malfoy?" Ron asked, with a bit of an odd look on his face. "Yes Ron, I'm with Draco. So could you try being nicer to him." Harry answered in a tired voice. "Sorry Harry, it's just odd to see you and him together and not arguing." Hermione said from the other side of Ron. "It's ok,Mione, I get it. I just wish Ron would try a little harder." Harry explained. "Alright you lot, this is your new dorm. Rooms have been pre assigned, it's all on the board. Good night." And with that Professor Snape swooped out of the tower. Everyone crowded around the board to find who they were rooming with. "Yes, I'm with Hermione." Ron yelled and started dancing like an idiot." I got Draco, so I'm happy." Harry said, and gave Draco a look. "Yep me to,night guys." Draco said,and pulled Harry up to their room.

 

The door slammed shut,and Draco was pinned against the door. "Hi Draco, miss me?" Harry asked "Hell yes I did." Draco answered. "I'm going to make you feel so good Dray." Harry mumbled as he slid a hand up Draco's shirt. "Um, I bet." Draco groaned into the side of Harry's neck. Harry put a both hands of Draco's waist and lifted. Carrying him over to the bed. When he got there, he laid Draco down and slid his shirt off. Harry ran his hands over Draco, over his chest and abs, down to the top of his jeans, and stopped. "Harry,why did you stop?" Draco whined. Harry just slid his own shirt off and put his hands back at the top of Draco's jeans. He moved one hand towards the button, and kept moving down,letting his hand brush the bulge in Draco's pants. "Harry,stop teasing me!" Draco whimpered "But I like teasing you,Dray." Harry whispered as he ran his hands up and down Draco's thighs. "Harry,baby,please." Draco whined as he thrashed under Harry,bucking up into him. Harry put one hand on his abs to stop him from moving and used the other to pop the button on Draco's jeans. He slid the zipper down and saw that Draco was not wearing underwear. "Draco why are you not wearing underwear?" Draco did not answer,just pulled Harry down and kissed him. Harry growled into the kiss,nipping at Draco's bottom lip. Draco whined and tried to push closer to Harry. Harry grabbed at his own jeans,popping the button and sliding them off with his boxers. Draco's eyes went wide, and he shucked his jeans off. Harry slid between Draco's legs and started rubbing up against him. Draco whimpered and bucked,pushing up into Harry. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out a tube of lube. Still kissing Draco, Harry put some lube in his hand,slid his hand up under Draco's ass,and started rubbing his hole. Draco froze for a second before pushing back against Harry's hand. Harry slid one finger in and started pumping,in and out,in and out. Draco whined"more" and pushed back hard. Harry slid another finger in and scissoring his fingers. "Harry,hurry up." Draco whined. "Ok baby,you asked for it." Harry said as he pulled his fingers out. Harry grabbed the lube again coating his dick. Draco tried to turn onto his stomach but Harry stopped him. "No,I want to see your face when you cum." Harry told him. Harry pulled one of Draco's legs over his shoulder and slowly slid into him. When he was balls deep he stopped,letting Draco get used to the feeling. After a minuet Draco pushed back and said "Move Harry" Harry started pushing in and out, moving deeper with every thrust. Draco was just saying swear words along with Harry's name "Oh fuck,damn harry that feels so good ,yes deeper,harder,more yes. Yes right there harry feels so good." Harry angled just right and hit his prostate. Pounding into that one spot over and over until Draco was screaming his release. Draco's ass tightened over Harry's dick,sending him over the edge. Worn out Harry rolls to the side,pulling Draco with him. Draco lays his head on Harry's chest and starts drifting off to sleep. And the last thing he hears is a soft "I love you Draco."

\---------------------------------------------

Wow,so that chapter four.

Hope you liked it.

Going to go work on chapter five now.

Bye,

Lizzy


End file.
